Damask Jack
"Cerebral" Jack Damask is currently an assassin/commando working in the DC area, although he has traveled across the East Coast. He works for his mentor, a pre-War Russian ghoul named Boris Kozlov. He does everything from protection, to mercenary work, to assassination. His pay for his work varies, although he must pay 10% to Rapture Company, and then must pay for medical treatment. Lastly, he has a minor alcohol addiction. Biography Early Life Jack Damask was born and raised by his father Sabah Damask of Arabic descent, who during his teenage years, was released from Vault 75 when it was opened by the Brotherhood of Steel. Shortly thereafter, he moved to New York and met and became a hunter to make ends meet. Later, he married a scavenger named Sarah Jameson, and shortly after in 2250, Jack was born. When he was 14, he received a hunting rifle and helped his father with his work and practiced every day with it. At age 16, Jack's mother died. He and her were on a scouting mission when Talon Company mercenaries attacked them. Jack was knocked unconscious, while his mother burned to death. Right in front of his very eyes. A month later, he moved out of his parents' home and became a scavenger. The Scavenger Years Shortly after moving out, he was attacked by raiders, and his whole supply went down the drain. Angry, he followed the raiders and led them into a trap in which everyone of them was massacred by super mutants. Taking everything worthwhile off of them, he amassed some 1,000 caps by selling their goods, and subsequently used this money to make a small team of scavengers that attacked raiders which robbed traders of goods. They later split up, as over twenty groups like them had since amassed after. Still wanting to fight, however, he joined a competition for a 500 cap prize, which he (not so easily) won. A month later, he received a message from the maker of the tournament, which told him to travel back to New York for a large-scale competition in which the winner would receive a “marvelous” prize. Being one for opportunity, and wanting to see his friends again, he joined and killed over thirty of the hundred competitors. A few months later, he received a package which had a damaged Pip-Boy in it. It could receive a radio signal, and had been modified to be able to send a message to an outgoing signal. Later that day, he received a message to go to a two-story building close to ghoul territory, and his training then began. Right Now He's working for the man who sent him the invitation, his mentor Boris. On a regular basis, he does jobs for him, usually involving an assassination on someone. Usually, he is contacted by his Pip-Boy radio, and he sends out a message once he is finished. He also provides when, where, and how the client would like the job to take place. He receives 90% of how much money the client was willing to pay for the jobs minus medical and ammunition expenses, so sometimes he may only receive 60% of a pay check (although he makes some extra money on the side by selling anything of value on whoever he killed cheaply to other scavengers). Crusade vs DC Area In the year 2279, Cerebral Jack helped defeat the oncoming Crusade forces in the area. He worked with the likes of Brian Harmon and his mercenary group, the Claws. He killed over one hundred Crusade soldiers, counting in the kills from the Claws' members to the total count of 350. He also helped in making a diversion for the DC Surgical Assault Unit to take down Jerusalem, and has since fled the area. The Pitt He has gone to the Pitt a year after the skirmish at the DC area. He went there to help the mercenary leader Brian Harmon to escape. He has since returned him to the Claws, collecting the small reward he was worth. Brian is currently pissed at him for shaving his hair for a disguise, and has since befriended a sniper named Brock Froy. Also, he has since started calling any Claw member who quit the war in DC when it was nearly lost a "Frenchie". The End and Be All My Sins Remembered (To be added at a later date. It should be noted Jack is severely injured by Roarke, and then pity killed from a .50 Magnum shot to the heart by Jacob Vaughton.) Attributes Appearance Being 5' 11", Jack is slightly taller then your average Waster, and chances are, stronger too. He weighs about 160 pounds, most of his weight being muscle. However, one would not think of Jack to be a body builder. In reality, one would rarely see his actual physique, it being covered up by a poncho, body armor, and a cuirass. The image at the top of the page does not really do Jack justice. In reality, his hair is black and not "spiked" up. Skills and Equipment Jack had extensive training after he was recruited for his mentor's goals. He was (in order) taught extensive knowledge on how to repair guns and armor by his mother; learned how to lay traps from his father; taught by Boris Kozlov Spetsnaza (what they teach Russian special forces); learned how to pilot an Enclave Vertibird from an ex-Enclave pilot; a Brotherhood Outcast scribe taught him extensive knowledge on science; he was taught information in medicine by the female doctor that he’s supposed to go to whenever he’s injured, that he calls Doc; and lastly, he was taught everything he knows in stealth by a man named Cid, who he spent three months training with in the middle of a war field. He wields a customized Lincoln's Repeater that his guild gave him that is stronger with a scope and is able to be disassembled; valued approximately at 2,000 caps; he has nicknamed it "Sandman" for some odd reason. He also owns an AK-47 with a laser sight and a silencer on it. He uses three customized .50 Magnums: one with a laser sight; one with a scope; and one silenced; they each have better grips, and can probably kill anything that moves (which is plausible, killed a deathclaw with 5). He carries an M79 grenade launcher, customized for a faster reloading time and a longer launch. His manager modified it to shoot smaller versions of the mini-nuke as well as its regular ammunition. It can also fire an M576 buckshot round that fires off 20 pellets of #4 buckshot. He once used an SCM Officer Sword, but now uses a modified Ripper, with a larger saw and faster rotation, for a deadly combo. This, however, runs out of fuel more quickly and requires frequent maintenance. Lastly, he has several ballistic knives on him. For clothing, he wears a poncho dyed black with a nuke emblem emblazoned in the top right corner. Underneath that is a Regulator Duster, which he received from his manager. It can carry two of the magnums and the disassembled repeater. It should be noted that it is plated with thin strips of steel, and he wears a cuirass underneath it. He also carries three plasma grenades and three fragmentation grenades with him at any time. He recently acquired Midwestern Brotherhood Advanced Power Armor. However, he only uses it during heavy fighting, due to its lack of maneuverability. It has since been dropped off at a Rapture Company safe house, and it will probably never see the light of day again. Quotes From Jack About Jack Category:Characters Category:Restoration